Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to techniques for facilitating wireless network access for wireless devices. More specifically, the disclosed embodiments relate to techniques for providing a ubiquitous SSID to facilitate wireless network access for wireless devices.
Related Art
Recent improvements in computing power and wireless networking technology have significantly increased the capabilities of portable electronic devices. For example, laptop computers, tablet computers, portable media players, smartphones, and/or other modern computing devices are typically equipped with wireless and/or cellular networking capabilities that allow the computing devices to retrieve webpages, stream audio and/or video, and/or transfer files wirelessly among one another.
A wireless device is often surrounded by many wireless local area networks (WLANs) that can potentially provide access to the Internet. These WLANs make use of different security protocols, and different authentication techniques to obtain access to these wireless networks. For example, each of the available WLANs may broadcast a unique service set identifier (SSID) through one or more associated access points (APs), where each WLAN uses a unique authentication credential. A wireless device searching for network access may be able to “see” these available WLANs, but still cannot access any network if it does not possess the required credentials for the available WLANs.
Hence, what is needed is a method and a system that enables a wireless device to gain access to a wireless network more easily.